Hypertext is used to provide information in a web page. Hypertext is the organization of computer based text into connected associations enabling a user to quickly access information that the user chooses. An instance of such an association is called a hyperlink or hypertext link. A hyperlink, when selected, leads the viewer to another web page (or file or resource, collectively called the destination page).
In order to access the supplemental information provided through hyperlinks, viewers are required to leave their current web pages. This requirement interrupts the viewers' web browsing experience. As a result, most viewers are reluctant to visit the destination page provided by hyperlinks.
In some cases, the viewer leaves the web page to visit a destination page that does not have information desired by the viewer. The user then may have to search for other destination pages to try to obtain the desired information. This may lead the viewer to perform multiple searches and visit several pages to find the desired information. The viewer may become frustrated with the amount of activity to find or not find the desired information and with leaving the current destination page to do so.